La confesión de Haruka
by giselleapril
Summary: Una confesión sin previo aviso pondrá a STARISH de cabeza. ¡Su compositora enamorada! solo de uno ¿Quien es el?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es creada por mi, si encuentran esta historia en alguna otra pagina que no sea " Fanfiction . net" o " fanfic . es " , o ya sea con otro titulo favor de denunciar, ya que es un trabajo de fans para fans :D.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>La confesión de Haruka.<strong>

El grupo STARISH regresaba a casa después de un arduo trabajo en la agencia SHINNING, habían hecho su debut ya hace unos meses y tenían que trabajar muy duro, desde entonces habían sucedido muchas cosas.

Hace poco tuvieron una batalla para mantenerse unidos como grupo y rescatar a la "damisela en peligro" contra HEAVENS, dicho grupo peleaba por la gran compositora de STARISH lo que hacía que todos los integrantes sintieran algo así llamado "celos" hacia sus contrincantes.

Durante Navidad organizaron una fiesta pero lamentablemente Nanami no había podido llegar a la hora acordada, el grupo organizo una sorpresa para ella incluyendo a los sempais de la academia, últimamente STARISH se había lucido en cuanto a impresionar a la única chica viviendo con ellos. Justo pocos meses antes de la batalla contra HEAVENS cada uno de los miembros de STARISH se había dado su tiempo a solas con Haruka, habían charlado con ella y pasado muy buenos momentos, pero estar todos enamorados de la misma chica sí que era un problema, muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de sus rivales y otros definitivamente no; algunos casi le confiesan sus sentimientos y otros lo hicieron pero la chica sí que es algo despistada para darse cuenta, bueno, ninguno esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Syo-chan se veía muy tierno el día de hoy en el estudio —Natsuki apretujaba la cabeza del pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

— ¡Déjame en paz maldito! — gritaba el joven tratando de liberarse.

—Me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero el señor de la cabina no me dejaba entrar —continuo contento.

—Ehh Shinomiya-san creo que deberías dejarlo ya, su cara ya se puso morada —intervino Tokiya un tanto preocupado.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó el rubio de lentes para después dejarlo caer repentinamente al suelo.

El pequeño rubio quedó hecho añicos en el suelo, y el resto del grupo siguió caminando al salón principal, una vez que se sentaron en los sillones lanzaron un gran suspiro de cansancio, el presidente les dio solamente tres días de descanso, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para comenzar a grabar algunos videos y comerciales, en los cuales habían conseguido un buen contrato.

—Waaaaaaa, estoy algo exhausto —dijo Otoya mientras se hundía en el cómodo sillón.

—El presidente nos ha hecho trabajar bastante —exclamó Jinguji.

—No creo que sea suficiente, debemos esforzarnos mucho mas — respondió Hijirikawa con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hijirikawa-san —agregó Tokiya.

—Rayos ustedes dos sí que no tienen vida —Ren se burló un poco de ambos y cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza —Saben se puede descansar a veces.

—Idiota —Masato chasqueo la lengua.

—¡Syo-chan te reserve un asiento a lado de mi! —gritó Natsuki al ver a Kuruso entrar a la sala.

—Ni lo pienses —respondió.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Haruka, tiene una semana que no la veo —exclamó Cecil, al instante todos le miraron y lo notaron un poco desanimado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el chico del sombrero, cambiando repentinamente de tema al ver algo debajo del sillón donde estaban sentados Tokiya y Otoya.

—Cierto hay algo debajo del sillón —dijo Cecil, inmediatamente después se levantó y recogió el objeto del suelo.

—¿Qué es? — cuestionó Natsuki atrayendo la curiosidad de todos.

—Al parecer es una libreta —exclamó Otoya— No es de tan mala calidad, a decir verdad tiene el forro de piel.

—Déjenme darle un vistazo — agregó Syo.

—No creo que deban hacer eso, probablemente alguien la extravió y tiene algo importante —Interrumpió Masato.

—No seas un ogro Hijirikawa, solo veremos de quien es —respondió Jinguji.

Todos exceptuando a Tokiya y a Masato se reunieron alrededor de la libreta, buscaron referencia en las primeras páginas y en las ultimas pero extrañamente no estaba escrito el nombre del propietario , uno a uno comenzaron a perder el interés cuando Otoya pasó rápidamente las hojas y encontró completamente limpia la libreta.

—Bueno creo que no era la gran cosa después de todo —exclamó el pelirrojo un poco decepcionado.

Cecil le arrebató la libreta y comenzó a hojearla nuevamente.

—Aquí hay algo —dijo para atraer la atención nuevamente —es una hoja llena de letras creo que es… dice...

_**"Me siento fatal …"**_

—No creo que debas hacerlo Aijima-san —le dijo Tokiya.

—No es nuestra culpa que este aquí Tokiya , además no perjudicara a nadie ya que no sabemos quién lo escribió —alegó Ittoki.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras pero no me culpes después a mí.

—No importa seguiré leyendo

_**"Me siento fatal, desde hace tiempo que ya no puedo resistir esto, cuando lo veo me dan tantas ganas de abrazarlo, no sé cómo paso pero solo recuerdo que después del concierto solo lo veía a él dentro de todos en STARISH …"**_

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió el resto del grupo haciendo detener al príncipe de Agnapolis su lectura.

—Huy esto se pone interesante, no es del todo un desperdicio, al parecer es una carta de amor para alguno de nosotros de parte de alguna señorita desesperada —dijo Jinguji.

—No te creo nada Cecil, tu ni sabes leer bien el japones — Kuruso le arrebató el cuaderno leyó lo ya leído cerciorándose de que en efecto era real y prosiguió con la siguiente linea...

**_ " ... solo lo veía a él dentro de todos en STARISH, habían ganado contra HEAVENS y todos en verdad que se encontraban felices tanto que sonreían mucho. Inesperadamente comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa, estoy segura de que me sonroje mucho pero no podía evitarlo, me estaba mirando y de un tiempo hacia ahora que él me mirara me hacía sentir muy feliz… "_**

—¡Que lindo!. Es mi turno —dijo Shinomiya quitándole el cuaderno a Kuruso y prosiguiendo.

**_"… es muy dulce conmigo, o al menos eso pienso cuando hablo con él; su sonrisa es lo que más me hace sonrojar. Últimamente no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos, me la paso suspirando todo el tiempo… "_**

—Me toca —Ren se abrió espacio y continuó con la lectura.

**_"… cuando se acerca, mi corazón palpita rápidamente, los nervios se apoderan de mi y digo cosas estúpidas, de eso estoy segura..._**

**_Basta con solo verlo un momento para ponerme de buenas en todo el día… "_**

—Dame eso —Ichinose continúo la cadena y leyó…

**_"… hace no mucho en Navidad me sentí realmente feliz de verlo, de que el estuviera allí, de que sonriera para mi. El es el que mas resaltaba de entre el resto del grupo, se veía muy apuesto._**

**_Creo que ya me volví loca ya que se supone que no debería hacer esto ni decir este tipo de cosas, pero estar con él me hace sentir muy alegre, platicar con él hace que quiera ser su compañera para siempre, y me hace pensar cosas muy cursis de las que hablan las otras chicas, me siento muy tonta…"_**

Hijirikawa fue el último en tomar el cuaderno ya que no aguanto más la intriga y terminó de leer…

**_"… cuando canta, su voz me parece la más linda de todas, me hace sentir en las nubes, quiero creer que estamos conectados por la música._**

**_Moriría por saber si él siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento, si, algo como lo que yo siento, no algo que me haga creer que es broma o solo palabras sin significado. Lamentablemente por ahora debo guardármelo, no quiero meterme en problemas, no sé si debo decírselo a alguien, que frustración._**

**_Supongo que por ahora estaré bien si el canta mis canciones…"_**

—¿Mis canciones? —cuestionó Cecil interrumpiendo a Masato.

—¡No me digas que se trata de… —agregó Syo muy asustado.

—**_"Por ahora eres mi único confidente…"_** firma **_"H.N."_** —Finalizó Masato sorprendido.

—**¡¿Haruka Nanami?!** —gritaron inmediatamente todos al unisonó.

—N-n-no me digas que es el diario de Nanami —dijo muy nervioso Otoya.

—Haru-chan... ¿Enamorada de uno de nosotros?… —dijo Natsuki con un tono de voz extraño.

—¡Es obvio que está enamorada de mi, ella es mi princesa! —soltó de golpe Aijima, e inmediatamente todos lo miraron molestos.

—¡Estás loco, de ninguna manera puedes ser tu!—gritó fuertemente Syo.

—Tampoco te hagas ilusiones Syo-chan —La voz de Natsuki seguía un tanto diferente, miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —contraatacó el pequeño rubio.

—¡Basta todos ustedes, déjense de tonterías!— interrumpió Ichinose.

—Será mejor que dejen de pensar estupideces —refutó Hijirikawa.

—Bien... —habló Ren— ...no quiero ser grosero pero según la descripción dice que "le encanta su sonrisa" y yo a ustedes dos no los veo sonreir muy seguido ¿Cierto? Hijirikawa, Ichi.

—Tiene razón, ni siquiera sé si eres humano Tokiya —lo apoyó Otoya.

—Bien así que ustedes dos están fuera —continuó Jinguji.

—Imbécil —dijo furioso Masato —Tú no tienes nada de dulce, según la descripción eres todo lo contrario.

Todo estaba a punto de estallar, Syo sostenía bruscamente de la camisa a Cecil, Otoya discutía con Natsuki, Ren Tokiya y Masato se miraban fría y fijamente cuando…

—¡Chicos! —una voz los hizo petrificarse en el acto.

—Nanami-san, que alegría verte —dijo Ichinose un tanto nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó la chica al ver que todos se abrazaban extrañamente y al notar que estaban un poco rígidos.

—¡Haruka! —El moreno grito fuertemente— !¿Es verdad que tu estas… —Cecil fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Natsuki en el estomago, mientras Ren lo abrazaba de la cabeza un tanto fuerte.

—Nada sucede Haru-chan, por el contrario bienvenida, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos —continuo el rubio de lentes con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Si, tienes razón, —respondió la chica— ya hace algunos días que no nos vemos, pero es el trabajo lo que nos tiene ocupados, por cierto… —el tono de su voz cambio a uno un poco más nervioso y su cara se tornó de un color pálido a uno más rosado— Yo quería… pre-preguntarles si de casualidad habían visto u-un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel por aquí, l-la verdad es que he estado buscándolo y no lo encuentro. —dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.

—N-no Nananami —exclamó pausadamente Masato mientras sostenía fuertemente el diario detrás de su espalda— no lo hemos visto, pero si lo encontramos te lo daremos.

—Gracias Hijirikawa-san, bu- bueno me retiro, los veo en unas horas, hasta pronto —dijo para salir corriendo de allí con un rostro totalmente enrojecido.

Una vez la chica desapareció, todos se relajaron y se tomaron un tiempo en silencio, por supuesto cada uno como a dos metros de distancia del otro para no tratar de asesinarse.

La atmósfera estaba pesada, la gran incógnita trataba de ser resuelta en la mente de cada uno, ¿De quién estaba hablando Nanami?, más de uno pensó en la línea "moriría por saber si él siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento…" Claro que ellos sentían algo muy parecido o casi igual a lo que ella siente, pero ahora tenían mucha inseguridad sobre de quien hablaba la carta, incluso Cecil empezaba a flaquear un poco ¿Será que su princesa estaba enamorada de otro?, no quería creerlo.

—Esto se salió de control —Fueron las únicas palabras que se hicieron escuchar en el lugar y fueron por parte Ichinose, después uno a uno salieron de la sala.

El diario quedó en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrado, tiempo después fue recogido por alguien desconocido.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Bueno estaba pensando en continuar este fic después pero creo que está bien como One- shot no?, jeje bueno déjenme sus opiniones acerca de este fic y si les gusto tengo una idea para continuarlo, lo acabo de hacer hace unas horas así que está recién salido del horno, me gusta mucho la serie y muero por que Haruka se quede con alguien que opinan cual es su favorito para Haruka? :3<p>

Nos leemos en otro fic. espero escribir mas de Uta no prince-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, bueno antes que nada ustedes y sus reviews me motivaron a querer continuar la historia, no les diré cuanto tiempo me tardare en actualizar porque ni yo misma lo se, pero lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda o que me lleguen ideas a la cabeza, bueno mientras tanto les dejo este nuevo capitulo aver que les parece.**

****Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor. La historia es mi creación asi que todos los creditos a mi! XD ****

* * *

><p><strong>Juguemos ¿Si?<strong>

—Esto debe ser una broma —musito Syo mientras arrojaba una almohada contra la pared de su habitación menos mal que el otro rubio no lo había seguido hasta ahí si no las cosas hubieran empeorado.

Kuruso aún se encontraba cabreado por lo que había sucedido momentos atrás en la sala principal, le molestaba mucho el hecho de que todas esas cosas sucedieran de golpe y a mitad de tanto trabajo, además de que la actitud del rubio de lentes había estado totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Nanami… —exclamó con un dejo de preocupación y melancolía fundidos en uno solo, después solo atino en gritar eufóricamente y sacudiéndose sobre la cama con extremada violencia exclamó — ¡Mal - di- ción – co- mo- o-dio- es-to!

—Yo también, pero no actúo como un animal rabioso y salvaje.

—Se-senpai —exclamó sorprendido y sumamente paralizado por el susto momentos antes de caer de la cama al ver a Mikaze justo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estas agonizando? —remato el senpai dejando a Kuruso sin alma en el cuerpo.

— ¡No estoy agonizando! ¡Maldición! —se recupero colocándose el sombrero nuevamente.

—Bien, ¿Entonces que te hace mas idiota de lo normal el día de hoy? —agregó con completa seriedad.

Syo no pudo más y estalló.

— ¡¿MAS IDIOTA?! —enormes colmillos aparecieron en su mandíbula—, ¡Las cosas que decía la carta!, ¡No debí haber encontrado la libreta!, ¡El idiota de Tokiya!, ¡Maldito Natsuki con su "Tampoco te hagas ilusiones Syo-chan"! —Esto último imitando estúpidamente a su compañero— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡MAL-DI-TA-SEA! —mientras trataba de apuñalar el enorme peluche de Piyo-chan de Natsuki con un bolígrafo y con una mirada asesina.

Cuando finalmente terminó su sesión de desahogo emocional, miró al chibi senpai para esperar respuesta alguna pero este para su sorpresa se había colocado los enormes audífonos ignorándolo por completo.

Syo Kuruso se sintió desfallecer como si mil lanzas lo atravesaran en ese momento. Moría progresivamente recostado en el suelo como un muñeco sin vida mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación y con los ojos completamente desorbitados.

—Si no te gusta lo que sucede, haz algo para solucionarlo —exclamó el senpai tecleando algo en el ordenador.

Kuruso reaccionó en ese instante, limpio la saliva que escurría por su labio inferior hasta su mentón y se puso de pie decidido.

—¡Eso es cierto! —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de acomodar los hechos en su mente.

Tres puntos negros aparecieron encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Vuelvo luego! —exclamó tomando su chaqueta.

—Si no llegas dentro del horario establecido en la agenda y el cronograma, te haré quedarte sin descanso y sumare seis tareas extra a las 17 que ya me debes —Mikaze batallaba contra algo muy grande en un juego en línea y con una expresión inmutable.

—S-si Ai—una gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza del rubio mientras tragaba en seco al salir de la habitación.

**/En el jardín del Máster Course/**

Un rubio de gafas alimentaba a unas aves mientras suspiraba una y otra vez.

—Ustedes son tan lindas, me recuerdan a Elizabeth —Exclamó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa— Pero no solo ustedes me la recuerdan, también los conejitos de la tienda de mascotas, los dulces, Piyo-chan, el perrito de la cafetería del centro, los gatitos del jardinero ¡Oh! Y también las galletas de mi abuelita, son tan lindas… —muchas pequeñas flores flotaban a su alrededor— además… —su expresión se volvió más triste —… Haru-chan, ella también...

…

—Creo que deberías dejar de ser un tonto Natsuki, las cosas no son lo que parecen, debes saber que pasa…

Natsuki se levanto rápido y se marcho.

**/En alguna habitación del Máster Course/**

— ¡NOOOOOOO! No puedo aceptarlo, mi princesa Haruka —Cecil se lamentaba completamente de rodillas golpeando el suelo con los puños— ella debe estar conmigo, no lo puedo soportar, ¡¿Si ella no me ama?! ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! .** NO** ¡No pienso rendirme!, Haruka es mi princesa y yo vine aquí para estar con ella —Añadió más decidido — ¿Pero si es otro al que ella ama? ¡NOOOOOOOO-

Un libro enorme y grueso recorrió el espacio dándole justo en la cabeza al príncipe de Agnápolis.

— ¡Aijima! ¡Cierra la maldita boca, no dejas que me concentre en absoluto!

—Pero CAMUS tu no lo entiendes —agregó el príncipe con enormes torrentes de agua brotando de sus ojos.

—Llevas 13 minutos quejándote de lo mismo ¡Ya no te soporto!, si quieres ser un idol tienes que olvidarte de las relaciones amorosas y ¡Punto se acabó!

— ¡Pero eso imposible y estúpido! —dijo enfadado.

— ¡BIEN! pongámosle un fin a todo esto —exclamó el conde realmente molesto, tomó a Aijima de la camisa y lo arrastro por los pasillos del edificio…

**/Habitación de Hijirikawa y Jinguji /**

Cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, un aura pesada inundaba el lugar mientras sus miradas hacían contacto hostilmente con el otro. Jinguji vacilando con un dardo en los dedos y Hijirikawa apretando el puño, todo en completo silencio.

—Seamos honestos Hijirikawa —rompiendo el silencio— esta no es tu batalla, así que deja de actuar como un niño peleando por un dulce y déjamelo todo a mí —una media sonrisa ladeaba en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un niño Jinguji?, te dije que no te entrometieras esta vez, pero lo arruinaste todo, yo la necesito y no te dejare quitármela.

—Ni siquiera es tuya aún ¿Por qué habría de serlo?, yo también la quiero para mi, solo para mi Hijirikawa —el dardo viajo velozmente por los aires incrustándose en la pared a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Masato— Ambos sabemos que esto del romance… no es lo tuyo…

El peli azul lo tomo de la camisa, tirando muy fuerte de el comenzó una batalla, Ren y Masato casi nunca recurrían a los golpes para solucionar sus problemas, de hecho las veces que lo habían hecho podían ser contadas con los dedos… de cuatro o seis personas tal vez…

Un golpe dirigido al rostro del playboy fue eludido sorprendentemente por el mismo.

—Valla creo que ya te oxidaste Hijirikawa — la respiración era notablemente acelerada después de unos minutos de estar forcejeando y golpeándose por toda la habitación.

Masato se cabreo más de lo que ya estaba y logro derribar a Ren en un solo movimiento, una vez en el suelo con su rodilla aprisionó el abdomen de este y lo sujeto bruscamente de la camisa.

—Oigan me encontré esta libreta en la sala princip- ¡Pero que mierd...! —exclamó Kurosaki al ver la habitación hecha pedazos y a sus dos kohais en el suelo mirándolo sorprendidos.

—Esa libreta es mi- —un dolor extremo recorrió su rostro impidiéndole hablar, Ren Jinguji recibió el puño de Hijirikawa justo en la cara a una gran velocidad.

—No me he oxidado imbécil —Masato agitaba su mano en el aire como queriendo disipar el pequeño dolor en ella mientras dejaba a Ren en el suelo —Esa es mi libreta senpai.

Ranmaru aún se encontraba en el marco de la puerta pero ahora con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión socarrona como si tramara algo.

**/Habitación del Team Natural/**

—Waaa esto no me gusta —Otoya resoplaba recostado en el suelo sobre el tapete.

—Otoya deja de pensar en eso —Ichinose sonaba algo más serio de lo normal.

—Pero Tokiya, de verdad que no puedo, siento que actuamos como unos idiotas después de todo.

—Es justo como dije, todo se salió de control, sacamos conclusiones muy rápido —refutó el peli azul.

— ¿En verdad crees que haya sido Nanami la que haya escrito eso?, después de todo estaba en su libreta, ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo recuerdo no me fije si esa era justamente su letra, no recuerdo muy bien como era…

—Olvídate de eso Otoya sabes que las relaciones est-

—Están prohibidas… ya lo sé pero tengo mucha curiosidad —Otoya se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta girando el picaporte.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Tokiya.

—Iré a averiguar todo, ¿Vienes?, será como una investigación secreta —dijo bastante emocionado.

—Hay que ver… —en un suspiro, para después salir de la habitación siguiendo al pelirrojo.

/-/-/-/-/

Todos tenían un pensamiento en común y un lugar en común hacia dónde dirigirse… y esos eran la libreta y la sala principal, pero era necesario coincidir en un punto antes de llegar a aquel dichoso lugar.

Ranmaru extendió su brazo hacia atrás impidiendo que Masato tomara la libreta.

—No te la daré —fueron las palabras que desencadenaron todo.

/

A cada extremo del corredor aparecieron Natsuki y Otoya junto a Tokiya, se miraron un tanto recelosos al principio.

—Shinomiya-san —dijo Tokiya para romper la tensión.

—Toki- —desvió su atención.

Un brazo asomaba desde la habitación que se encontraba en ese pasillo, y el objeto que sostenía esa mano era sin duda la libreta de Nanami todos clavaron inmediatamente la mirada en el objeto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Kuruso apareció de repente detrás de Shinomiya un tanto acelerado, pero al ver que la atención de los demás estaba enfocada en otra cosa que sobresalía justo a la mitad del pasillo se asusto.

/

Masato seguía mirando a Ranmaru muy serio, él sabía que no podía exigirle nada a su senpai o pretender arrebatarle algo ya que eso sería una grave falta de educación y respeto, se lo pensó varias veces pero para cuando logró mandar al diablo todo y se abalanzo sobre Ranmaru …

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL IMBÉCIL?!

/

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL IMBÉCIL?!

De la habitación salieron lanzados Hijirikawa y Ranmaru quienes fueron tacleados fuertemente por el playboy, las miradas de Kuruso, Shinomiya, Ittoki e Ichinose se mostraron impactadas por ese hecho. Ren se levanto cansadamente, limpiándose la sangre que le escurría de la nariz por el golpe que le había propinado Masato, se acercó a Ranmaru y le arrebato la libreta aún sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás en el corredor.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que no hay que darle la espalda a tu contrincante Hijirikawa?, esto… —exclamó lanzando la libreta al aire y atrapándola de nuevo—… es mío.

—Claro que no, eso es mío.

La libreta que hace unos segundos se encontraba en sus manos desapareció, dejando a Jinguji perplejo y enfadado a la vez.

—Haruka lo escribió para mí así que es mío —Cecil había aparecido de la nada, estaba claro que había logrado escaparse de Camus y logro dar en ese lugar por coincidencia.

— ¡Tu!, ¡Imbécil! —Syo se abalanzó sobre el de inmediato quitándole el diario — ¡Esto ni en sueños es tuyo!

—Tampoco tuyo Syo-chan —Natsuki había cambiado de nuevo su tono de voz y ahora el tenia el tesoro.

—Shinomiya-san, ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Tokiya al verle diferente.

— ¡Tu cállate Tokiya! ¡AGHHH! ¡Devuélveme eso maldito Natsuki! —agredió Kuruso.

A Ichinose se le marco la sien y ya bastante cansado de todo gritó…

— ¡Con un demonio deténganse!

—Je-je —Otoya tenía una expresión de Póker en el rostro y una gota resbalaba por su frente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento ICHI pero nadie te ha nombrado el líder, así que tú no puedes ordenarm- —Jinguji no pudo seguir hablando.

—Y tú no debes faltarle el respeto a tu superior —Ranmaru veía como su Kohai tosía por el fuerte golpe en el estomago que le había proporcionado.

Masato olvido todo aquello que lo ataba y derribo a su senpai, en ese momento Cecil aprovechó y le quitó el cuaderno a Natsuki, sin embargo no pudo escapar ya que Otoya y Tokiya se lo impidieron, Natsuki y Syo comenzaron a discutir, de repente todo fue un caos.

Todos se enfrascaron en una pelea masiva, patadas, jalones, puñetazos y muchas palabras altisonantes se hicieron presentes en el corredor, inclusive Otoya, Tokiya y Natsuki quienes son "más pacifistas" se habían enfrascado en la pelea.

De un momento a otro la libreta quedo abandonada a un costado de toda la batalla, Cecil se escabulló para tomarla, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron la pasta un zapato de charol extremadamente bien lustrado le impidió el resto, Cecil sabia que se había metido en un gran lio una vez que identifico el zapato y su rostro se torno de un morado intenso.

**— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!**

El sonido del megáfono los paralizó en el acto dejándolos noqueados, los métodos de Camus eran sin duda alguna muy originales, detrás del conde Ai Mikaze se tapaba los oídos con sus manos y veía la escena sin verla realmente.

Un silencio cargado de tensión se hizo presente…

— ¡WOW MYU-CHAN! —Miles de brillos destellaban alrededor de Kotobuki, quien había aparecido de la nada y se le notaba muy emocionado por la situación.

**¡Yo también quiero jugar con ustedes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero sus comentarios, ajajaja puse a Masato y a Ren como los peleoneros porque me imagino que siempre se la han pasado así, mas con lo que a Ren le gusta molestar a Masa mucho peor, y bueno ajaja tengo muchas ganas de emparejar a Nanami con quien sea pero no me decido con quien, todos me gustan mucho, y ustedes bueno ustedes díganme su opinión n.n.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo muchos saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, e aquí el nuevo capitulo, créditos por los personajes a** Nippon Ichi Software, Inc., Broccoli** y** A-1 Pictures. **

La historia es original y me pertenece.

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quiero una cita!<strong>

Bueno todo se resumió a una fila de chicos golpeados en la estancia mientras Hyuga-sensei aclaraba que no podían ser mas estúpidos.

Camus, Ai, Reiji y sobre todo Ranmaru (participante en la pelea) fueron severamente reprendidos por demostrar incompetencia hacia sus kohais.

Camus aceptó la responsabilidad como un cadete a su capitán, Ai… bueno el solo se limitó a ser el mismo y en un descuido de Ryuya lanzó una pequeña mirada justo a Kuruso, el cual dedujo que estaría muerto en cuanto llegasen a la habitación.

Bueno el caso de Kotobuki era complicado, por primera vez no había hecho nada y no se hallaba en el momento del acontecimiento pero Ryuya no fue condescendiente y también salió pagando la condena.

Ranmaru fue el que mayor castigo se llevo, ya que se dedicaba a replicar cuanto Hyuga le decía. Además de que casi le parte la cara en dos al playboy.

Ren y Masato estaban bastante tensos ya que hasta el momento Ranmaru había guardadose la causa de tanto alboroto, si el mencionaba una palabra de la libreta todo STARISH estaría en problemas más serios, ya que sin duda investigarían.

Ringo miraba decepcionada la escena pero cuando todo fue silencio y la inevitable pregunta — ¿POR QUÉ LO HICIERON? llego a los oídos del grupo, nadie sabía que decir.

Ahora tocaba el turno de STARISH.

—Masato —Ryuya inmediatamente comenzó con el interrogatorio infundiendo mas nerviosismo a los chicos— ¿Tienes algo que decir? —Masato permaneció firme y con la cabeza un poco baja mostrando respeto pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Tokiya — de igual manera permaneció erguido y en silencio, casi hubiesen creído que era la figura de la responsabilidad de no ser por el enorme moretón que tenía en el ojo.

El profesor claramente había querido obtener algo de sinceridad de las dos figuras con más madurez dentro del grupo pero el primero sangraba del labio inferior y el segundo tenía el ojo casi a reventar.

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar por parte del profesor y después continuo. Recorrió con la mirada al resto del grupo. Jinguji y Kuruso fueron descartados al instante, bueno no es que fuese a obtener algo de ellos, los conocía bastante bien además de que eran evidentemente los más lastimados.

— ¡Ittoki! — fue firme con el chico.

— ¡S-si señor! —el pelirrojo tambaleo un poco al ser sorprendido.

—Que tienes que decir —De igual manera nada salió de los labios de Otoya, aunque se veía bastante gracioso con la mejilla completamente inflamada.

—Shinomiya —NADA, ningún sonido. El rubio trato de conservar la firmeza de Tokiya o Masato pero sus lentes completamente doblados, con un cristal roto y colocados torpemente sobre su nariz le quitaban puntos. Aunque recordemos que cuando el rubio los perdió en medio de la batalla fue un lio recuperarlos y un logro de Kuruso que justo ahora los trajera puestos.

Por último camino hasta Cecil y se colocó enfrente de el, el resto de STARISH trago en seco, sabían que Cecil era extremadamente honesto y podrían jurar que el sensei lo sabía ya que una pequeña mueca de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

—Aijima —el príncipe de Agnapolis bajaba el rostro mostrándose completamente culpable pero apretaba los puños con dureza mostrándose orgulloso. Su cabello lucia completamente despeinado y tenía el pómulo bastante lastimado. El profesor tan solo esperaba una respuesta y lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

—Yo- —Todos los chicos se tensaron en el instante— Lo que sucede… —el moreno vacilo, bueno nadie podía obligarlo a no hablar ¿Verdad?, pero debían prepararse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser un idol, cerraron bien los ojos—…es que no tengo nada que decir —todos se alegraron mentalmente como si el sol indicara un nuevo mañana, bueno al menos esa parte en la mente de Otoya.

—Oh así que nadie dirá nada, en ese caso… ¡Su irresponsabilidad causó bastantes problemas y habremos que tomar medidas para esta situación!

—Medidas drásticas.

— ¡Pre-presidente! —dijeron al unísono, el señor Saotome se encontraba detrás de ellos, apareciendo de la nada, solo que esta vez estaba sereno y caminaba despacio para posicionarse frente a ellos.

—La puesta en escena, el programa de variedades, las sesiones fotográficas, los videos, las entrevistas, los comerciales y las grabaciones están canceladas —Saotome no dudo un segundo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —más de uno replicó pero mejor se callaron y lo pensaron dos veces.

—Pero eso no es todo, tendrán que ir ustedes mismos en persona y cancelar su participación en sus respectivas áreas, tendrán que hablar con esas personas que les ofrecieron aquellos trabajos y asumir la responsabilidad de todo lo que llegue a pasar. Todo esto a primera hora de mañana. El que no lo haga FUERA, el que mienta o quiera pretender que ya lo hizo y no lo ha hecho FUERA, el que lo haga a medias FUERA y el que haga una objeción al respecto— se colocó enfrente de Kuruso— estará FUERA.

Para cuando los superiores se retiraron y dejaron a ambos grupos en la estancia reinaba un completo silencio, claro que se merecían un castigo, pero esta vez Shinning había exigido demasiado, perder los trabajos que tenían ahora, más bien , cancelarlos por ser unos imbéciles, podría arruinarles aquella carrera que apenas estaba iniciando.

Una precipitada chica entro rápidamente a la estancia, se encontraba jadeando, seguramente había corrido todo el camino hasta allí.

— ¡Haruka!, ¡Espera! no creí que fueras tan rápido— seguida de ella Tomochika entraba a la sala.

— ¡Chicos!

Bueno si el destino era una persona, era la más maldita de todas las existentes.

— ¿Están bien?— pregunto la pelirroja, Ren Jinguji se limito a subir el pulgar y guiñar un ojo en aprobación pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

—Imbécil —Kurosaki carraspeo ya que Ren se veía completamente ridículo, todos se miraron entre si.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!— sus cuerpos ya se habían enfriado y por lo tanto comenzaba el dolor.

Haruka sonrió aliviada de que todo estuviese en orden, bueno al menos, de que los chicos estuvieran bien entre sí. A decir verdad aquel día STARISH se mostro más unido que nunca.

/

— ¡Bien! —Reiji Kotobuki dio una pequeña palmada, traía puesto un cubre boca y unos guantes blancos de látex— Soy el doctor y yo y mis enfermeras los ayudaremos.

Tomochika lanzó a Haruka para que entrara a la sala, esta traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un improvisado gorro de enfermera hecho de papel, seguramente Reiji se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

Syo en seguida se sonrojo y seguido de el Otoya, estaba claro que habían dejado volar su imaginación.

Tomochika también traía sus utensilios "médicos" y su improvisado gorro de enfermera, se dirigieron rápidamente al centro donde se encontraba la mesa y dejaron todo allí.

— ¡Comencemos con Ran-Ran! —el castaño se acercó a él con un algodón completamente humedecido en alcohol, que de hecho escurría. Al dar un vistazo mejor Ranmaru pudo ver que en realidad se trataba de una botella de vinagre blanco lo que Kotobuki sostenía y con lo que había mojado el algodón.

—Maldito lunático no te me acerques —gruño Kurosaki, pero Reiji se veía más emocionado que antes.

—¡Sosténganlo!—estaba claro que era la venganza en contra de Ranmaru por sus acciones, inmediatamente el conde y el chico sostuvieron al rockero y lo aprisionaron en el sillón, este trataba de protegerse la cara ya que tenía un montón cicatrices que seguro iban a doler y a arder mucho.

—Ehmm Kotobuki-senpai—Haruka trataba de decir algo para detenerlo.

— ¡Suéltenme!—Kurosaki forcejeaba, de un momento a otro logró soltarse pero enseguida fue capturado por el conde que lo sostenía de la playera sin mucho esfuerzo, una risa por parte de Jinguji se hizo presente y el resto de STARISH miraba divertido.

— ¡No te dolerá Ran-ran!— Cuando Reiji estuvo a punto de colocar el algodón empapado sobre sus enormes cicatrices una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

—Cre-creo que Kotobuki-senpai debería comenzar por aquel lado —señalo Haruka el otro extremo de chicos lastimados—Y-yo me encargare de Kurosaki-senpai —Una sonrisa de la chica dejo a Kotobuki perplejo y atontado.

— ¿Ehhhhh? —Exclamó el castaño, de inmediato Camus y Ai soltaron al rockero— pe-pero Haru-chan— reclamaba un poco infantil.

Haruka se acercó a Ranmaru y comenzó limpiando y desinfectando suavemente las heridas de su rostro. Un color rojo invadió las mejillas del peli plata.

—Con que Ran-ran prefiere los cuidados de Haru-chan—dijo el castaño. Haruka se ruborizo y se puso nerviosa. Al mismo tiempo el rostro de Ranmaru se puso más rojo, pero este, fruncía el seño para aparentar enojo lo cual no servía de nada, STARISH lo había notado todo.

— ¡OH! N-no diga esas cosas Kotobuki-senpai y-yo, no es nada—exclamó Haruka bastante torpe.

—A él le daría igual si fuera la corderita u otra chica quien lo hiciera ¿Cierto? —escupió Ren, quien miraba receloso a su sempai, Haruka lo miro extrañada.

—Bueno no creo que sea del todo cierto —le respondió el rockero. El rostro de Ranmaru se había recuperado, a la mirada de todos, tomo delicadamente la mano de Haruka, todos se quedaron estáticos incluyendo a la pelirroja. Kurosaki quito el pequeño algodón que sostenía la chica en su mano y le brindo una mirada cargada de algo extraño para ella— Me largo —se levanto, giro su cabeza hacia su kohai y giñó su ojo en forma de burla.

— ¡Agghhhh! —Mikaze se había tomado la molestia de rociar un chorro de alcohol directo de la botella sobre el brazo todo lastimado de Kuruso — ¡Maldito loco! —grito apretándose la herida, sentía como el liquido quemaba cada una de las llagas.

—Yo ya cure al mío —exclamo Ai— Me voy.

—Hemmm bueno podrías ayudarnos, aun faltan otros —sugirió Kotobuki con una cara de póker.

—Yo paso.

—No se preocupe Mikaze-san, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Ni loco.

—Yo estoy bien.

—Creo que no necesita molestarse.

Uno a uno se negaron a ser ayudados por el sempai, preferían hacerlo solos o esperar la ayuda de alguien más.

—Bien eso es un "puedes irte" para mí— exclamo el chibi.

—Denegado, Ran-Ran se largo pero eso no quiere decir que se salió con la suya, tú te quedas —el chico solo soltó un suspiro y cruzo los brazos— Myu-chan ¿Cómo vas?— se volvió al conde a sus espaldas.

La imagen no era para nada alentadora, Camus frotaba con fuerza el algodón húmedo en la cara de Cecil, parecía alguien bastante desquiciado.

— ¡Caaaamuuusssss! —forcejeaba el moreno.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar o estarás mas frito — el conde tallaba con más fuerza en los lugares hinchados asegurándose de que doliera bastante al príncipe de Agnapolis.

Todos rieron bastante mientras una gota bajaba sobre sus cabezas, Camus sí que era especial.

/-/-/-/-/

Shinning había convocado a una reunión el día siguiente como alrededor de las 11:00 am, para esa hora los integrantes de STARISH ya habían vuelto de cumplir con el castigo impuesto por el director. Cada uno había tenido que renunciar a los proyectos en los cuales habían sido contratados y que dentro de poco comenzarían a dar marcha. Claramente recibieron quejas, algunos se burlaron incluso de su condición (parecían atropellados por un camión), dejaron a muchas personas decepcionadas y temían que esto no fuese a cambiar. El mundo del espectáculo era bastante difícil y no podías darte el lujo de echar a perder las oportunidades cuando apenas estabas comenzando y eso lo sabían muy bien.

Haruka aun no se enteraba del castigo impuesto por Saotome, los chicos habían decidido no decirle nada para no alarmarla, además de que si se lo contaban, seguramente tendrían que explicarle el porqué de la pelea y eso, no era una buena idea.

—Muy bien —Shinning Saotome daba más miedo cuando se comportaba serio que cuando aparecía de la nada como un completo chiflado— me he enterado que todos han cumplido con la tarea que les encargue y dadas las circunstancias tendrán que hacer un trabajo en compensación. Y cuando digo un trabajo en compensación, no es como una tarea de secundaria, me refiero a que trabajaran bajo el ardiente sol hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más.— Su voz sonaba malévola.

—Creo que eso quedo fuera de lugar — exclamo Ringo quien se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

— _**¡UTA-LOVER FEST!—**_exclamo Shinning con esa emoción habitual que ya posee — el festival del amor —miles de corazones salieron detrás de el con efectos especiales, luces de colores y fuegos pirotécnicos.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —Ranmaru era empujado por el resto de Quartet Night dentro de la oficina del presidente, una vez ahí opto por guardar silencio y cruzar los brazos bastante molesto.

—Dadas las fechas en las que nos encontramos he decidido que esta será la mejor tarea para ustedes, debo recordarles que se necesita disciplina—exclamó Saotome —Ringo, dales las indicaciones.

— ¡Minna!, el festival del amor será un evento para conmemorar a todas aquellas felices parejas que se aman por sobre todas las cosas, que se juran un amor infinito y… jeje bueno ustedes tendrán que participar.

La idea en si no era tan mala, la mente de los chicos ya se encontraba más tranquila, sería solo una aparición y ya.

—Ustedes se encargaran de organizarlo todo —sentencio felizmente la peli-rosada.

— ¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— ¡Se te zafó un tornillo Saotome como pretendes que nosotros lo hagamos! —bufo Ranmaru.

—Además es imposible quedan tan solo veinte días —agrego Camus bastante serio, incluso para él siendo un perfeccionista la idea le parecía ridícula, era demasiado.

—Se necesita mínimo dos meses de anticipación— argumentaba Ai Mikaze.

—Pero yo ni siquiera estaba con ellos —se quejaba Kotobuki.

—En un equipo cuando uno cae todos caen, ¿Lo entendiste? —Shinning se dirigió al castaño, quien se sentía el más desafortunado del mundo y enormes torrentes de lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos.

STARISH, bueno STARISH no dijo palabra alguna, bien se lo habían buscado, que era bastante cruel por parte del director, si, pero no había vuelta a atrás.

—Además — ¿No era ya suficiente?— tendrán que participar en el concierto con estas canciones.

—Miss Nanami, adelante por favor —exclamó Saotome y una Nanami bastante seria entro a la oficina — Se formaran equipos, cada uno con su respectivo senpai. Ittoki e Ichinose con Kotobuki, Hijirikawa y Jinguji con Ranmaru, Shinomiya y Kuruso con Mikaze y finalmente Aijima con Camus. Se les entregara una canción a cada grupo y tendrán que terminarla, absolutamente todos tienen que participar y para finalizar deberán cantarla en el día de la presentación oficial. La fecha estipulada es **14 DE FEBRERO **a las 8:00 p.m. —Los chicos se sentían bastante shockeados y miraban las canciones algo enojados.

— ¿Pero no importa si estas canciones no fueron escritas para nosotros? —habló por fin Kuruso.

—No se debe preocupar por eso, estas canciones fueron hechas especialmente para ustedes, en esta formación que acabo de decirles, Miss Nanami se ha esforzado y trabajado arduamente, así que no lo hagan mal.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo obligarla a hacerlo en una noche?! —reclamó Tokiya y todos miraron a Nanami bastante preocupados ¿Ella también había tenido que pagar con el castigo?

—No las hizo en una noche, este era un proyecto que yo le había pedido hacer hace ya algún tiempo, y dada la situación creo que podremos usarlo ahora— respondió el jefe.

—Bueno, para terminar —Hyuga-sensei habló— si todo sale bien tendrán una recompensa, claramente no los íbamos a matar de trabajo sin nada a cambio, pero lógicamente tienen que ganárselo. La etapa final es que las canciones se pondrán a votación del público, claramente no todas tienen que tener un tema romántico, pueden usar lo que sea, pero una vez finalizadas las votaciones, el equipo con la canción con más puntuación tendrá el deseo de oro.

— ¿Deseo de oro? —cuestionaron todos al unísono.

—El deseo de oro, el premio mas ancestral dentro de la agencia —Ringo le agregaba bastante efecto— Shinning cumplirá la petición que sea, lo que sea. Pero debo decirles que solo dos personas han logrado conseguirlo en toda la historia de este lugar. Además de que si lo hacen mal el premio quedara en automático anulado.

— ¿En serio todo? —exclamó alguien.

—Todo, puede pedirse lo que sea, incluso una regla puede dejarse pasar por alto si así lo quieren.

Fue un shock, una regla dejarse pasar por alto. Sus mentes maquinaron en sintonía.

**Podrían…**

**Salir…**

**Con Nanami…**

—_Lo aremos._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>De la autora:<span>**

**Por fin después de muchas lagunas anti imaginativas me ha resultado este capitulo, no les entro mas en detalles, lo importante es que ya esta, les aseguro que me estaba preocupando no saber como seguir, ese es un gran problema de publicar un fic cuando todavía no lo acabas, pero la ventaja es que las ideas salen frescas y no se te olvidan. **

**Estaré respondiendo sus reviews poco a poco, los he leído todos y me da mucho gusto que les guste, se ha demostrado una clara preferencia hacia Tokiya y claro a mi también me gustaría que terminara con el.**

**Las entiendo ya que Ichinose es tan... pues así XD pero a estas alturas ya he decidido quien sera el merecedor del amor de Haruka, pero... sera un secreto hasta el final. **

**Bueno y por ahora nos hemos concentrado un poco en los chicos pero también la protagonista debe merecer su parte en la historia ;) (digo ya que ella es la protagonista ¿no?) jejeje me alegra que me sigan apoyando con esta historia. **

**Espero leerlas pronto en otro comentario y déjenme sus opiniones ¿Que les gustaría para este fic ¿Como ven a los personajes? Ya que después de todo este trabajo es para ustedes y ustedes mandan.:D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente. Muchos abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, e aquí el nuevo capitulo, créditos por los personajes a** Nippon Ichi Software, Inc., Broccoli** y** A-1 Pictures.**

La historia es original y me pertenece.

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Una chica es importante!<strong>

**_/_**

_to:Oba-chan_

_from:Haru-chan_

Oba-chan prometí enviarte una carta frecuentemente, creo que esta vez demore bastante, me alegra saber que has estado bien, espero que las cosas sigan así, me encanto el vestido que me enviaste, debo decirte que no he encontrado la ocasión para utilizarlo, es muy bonito y demasiado especial para usarlo en cualquier día. Me encuentro de maravilla de nuevo y aunque debo decir que algunos sucesos cambiaron un poco la tranquilidad de estos días espero que las cosas salgan bien.

Los chicos lo están haciendo bien, últimamente se metieron en aprietos, aún no se la razón exacta del problema pero el director les impuso un severo castigo, me preocupa un poco que no hayan querido contarme que sucede; debo decirte que me moleste un poco al principio pero luego me relaje, se que aún nos falta un camino muy largo y que debo de confiar en ellos porque ellos confiaron en mí en un inicio. Ahora tenemos que planear un evento en un tiempo increíblemente corto. Ellos me han dicho que no me preocupe en absoluto, que ellos se encargaran, pero he decidido ayudarlos. Bueno yo soy la compositora del grupo y como dijo el director a Kotobuki-senpai "En un equipo cuando uno cae todos caen" caeré con ellos si es necesario.

Oba-chan estoy muy decidida, daré lo mejor de mí, y bueno sobre lo que te conté en la carta pasada, algo malo me sucedió también. Usualmente guardo mis cosas personales muy bien, soy muy cuidadosa en esas cosas, pero la semana pasada compre un cuaderno de piel muy bonito, estaba planeando utilizarlo como diario o usarlo para recopilar fragmentos de canciones, en fin… escribí unas líneas algo comprometedoras, ¿Recuerdas ese sentimiento del cual que te conté? Bueno escribí algo sobre eso precisamente en ese "diario". Oba-chan realmente estoy preocupada, perdí el cuaderno dentro del Master Course, no me imagino que puede pasar si alguien lo encuentra y lo lee. Ya he buscado por todas partes pero no hay pista de él, incluso Tomo-chan me estaba ayudando a buscarlo, tuve que inventarle una excusa ya que ni ella sabía porque era tan importante. ¿Qué voy a hacer Oba-chan?

A todo esto escribí varias canciones para un proyecto del Director Shinning, las canciones serán utilizadas dentro de poco. Y ALGO MAS, me llego una carta esta semana, al leerla me lleve una sorpresa, tengo dos semanas para responder, Oba-chan… ¿Crees que esté lista para las nuevas oportunidades?

Duerme bien, aliméntate bien, sigue tocando el piano y no te olvides de mí que yo no me olvido de ti en ningún momento.

Deséame suerte porque voy a necesitarla, espero no meterme en problemas. .

**H. N.**

**/**

**Día 1**

La compositora se levanto cansada, el reloj marcaba las 10:09 a.m. y en definitiva no había podido dormir toda la noche debido a la preocupación que tenia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**_Flasback_**

La reunión había finalizado y uno a uno los chicos empezaron a salir de la oficina de Shinning. Los senpais se quedaron dentro puesto que Saotome quería tratar algunos asuntos con ellos, STARISH y su compositora por ahora podían analizar las cosas.

—Yaaaaaay —un suspiro inundo el silencio y captando la atención de todos Otoya habló —Yo de verdad creo que podemos lograrlo, no se sientan mal.

—¿Mal? —continuó Kuruso.

—Si, mal , después de todo, yo se que podemos hacerlo —concluyó Ittokki intentando animar un poco la situación.

Una risa se escucho.

—Pero claro que podemos hacerlo —exclamo el pequeño rubio.

—Esto apenas comienza —añadió Ren.

—No nos rendiremos tan fácil —dijo Masato.

—Nos saldrá bien —finalizo Haruka.

Lamentablemente algo sucedió, de golpe todas las miradas se encontraron sobre ella, pero no lograron mantenerse más de 3 segundos.

¿Qué ocurría?

La chica se sintió extraña.

—Na-Nami — El pelirrojo habló —Bu-bueno, sucede que…, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, realmente creemos que lo aremos bien por nuestra cuenta, nos encargaremos de todo. Deberías descansar un poco.

—Y-yo —la chica trató de estructurar una frase pero mejor cerro la boca.

—Lo siento.

Y los chicos solo se dieron media vuelta.

No es como si Haruka tuviera algo que decir, pero ¿Y eso? ¿Qué fue?

**_Fin Flashback_**

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? —con tono de cansancio. Se desvistió y fue directo al baño.

Se miró en el espejo y limpió sus ojos, había pensado tanto en algo que decirles y ahora que por fin su mente trataba de aventurarse con una gran respuesta, le faltaban agallas para poder llevarla a cabo. Entró a la ducha, se lavó, lavó su cabello y dejó que el agua callera sobre ella. Se quedo quieta un momento dejando que empapara su cara y lanzó un suspiro. Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello y se miró de nuevo en el espejo.

—Bien Haruka, eres la compositora y por mucho que ellos quieran sacarte de esto no te irás —chocó su puño con la palma de su mano— si, por supuesto que ellos fueron los culpables pero no se merecen tanto castigo. Además ellos aceptaron ser parte del equipo contigo así que los ayudaras ¡Quieran o no! —Realmente no era para tanto pero se suponía que siempre se las arreglaban todos juntos un "Lo siento" era tan extraño a esas alturas.

Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia el closet, eligió algo y lo acomodo sobre la cama, seco su cabello y luego su cuerpo, se puso las bragas pero…

— ¡OHAYO-PUUU! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Es hora de irnos! —su cuerpo se estremeció por el susto.

**. . .**

— (¡El seguro de la puerta! ¡Olvide ponerlo!)

A sus espaldas se encontraba Ringo Tsukimiya, todo sucedió tan rápido. Se cubrió con lo que pudo y lanzó una mirada a la sensei la cual la observaba ruborizada, acto seguido la peli rosada salió de la habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Y – ESO?, ¿POR –QUE- SE –SON-RO-JA-?

…

¡NOOOOOOOO! —Lo recordó— ¡Tsukimiya-sensei es hombre!

La reunión con Tsukimiya y el presidente era a las 10:30 a.m. Y el reloj ahora marcaba las 10:41, se había puesto la ropa en un santiamén y había salido corriendo de su habitación. Haruka Nanami llegaría tarde. Y sin desayunar.

Bueno usualmente ella no era del tipo de chicas a las cuales por razones desconocidas les gustaba llegar bastante tarde, siempre había sido muy puntual en todo evento al cual asistía.

— ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? —su voz era bastante lastimosa. La pelirroja corría por todo el Master Course buscando a Ringo Tsukimiya.

—¡Miss Nanami! —Saotome apareció de la nada, bueno en realidad estaba parado enfrente de su oficia, Haruka ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento había llegado allí ya que se encontraba inmersa en encontrar a Ringo.

— S-si —tartamudeo asustada y haciendo una reverencia.

—Pensé que ya no vendría, la reunión ha terminado. —Continúo el presidente.

—Y-yo lo siento, sucede que…

—Si lo sé —el presidente se acomodo las gafas y un destello apareció en ellas— Ringo me lo ha explicado todo —La mente de Haruka se hizo pedazos, ¡¿Le explico todo?! ¡¿Lo de verla casi desnuda entra en esa parte?! —Dijo que envió a Miss Nanami a hacer unos deberes y que se le olvido por completo la reunión, por lo cual no estaría usted con nosotros.

—Hemmm yo —balbuceo la chica mientras su cabeza lanzaba humo— si eso.

—Bueno los detalles ya quedaron finalizados puede ponerse de acuerdo con Ringo después, me retiro. —Saotome se marcho y Nanami casi se desmaya, Ringo le había ayudado después de todo.

**/**

La respiración de Haruka era precipitada, solo pensaba en ir a buscar a la peli rosada pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Y quién no? Al principio nada sucedió puesto que al escuchar la voz de la sensei entrando al cuarto no hubo mucho alboroto, después de todo es una chica al igual que ella, pero al ver su rostro enrojecido, de inmediato se percato de que no era una chica si no un chico el que la había mirado. Recordó precisamente las palabras de cuando le mencionaron la naturalidad de la peculiar profesora.

**_Flashback_**

—…_es un chico…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

En automático su mano golpeo varias veces su frente en forma de castigo. ¿En que momento había olvidado algo tan importante?

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWW —ese sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar tocarse el estomago.

—Tengo mucha hambre —exclamo en un suspiro para luego dirigirse a la cocina, por la hora seguramente el desayuno ya se habría acabado. Vaya suerte.

Caminó lentamente con una pequeña mueca de sufrimiento, al parecer tendría que esforzarse mucho este día.

Al entrar a la cocina se dirigió rápidamente a la despensa y obtuvo algo para prepararse un omelette, se puso en marcha. Nanami no era una cocinera admirable pero sabía hacer muchas cosas deliciosas. Su abuela le enseño bastante bien y al menos agradecía poder preparase el desayuno sin molestar a nadie.

Por el día de hoy ya no tenía que hacer más tareas, lo cual la dejaba tranquila. Terminó de cocinar, sirvió un plato y degusto como si nunca antes hubiese comido en su vida. Se sentía muy feliz por poder probar bocado.

De repente algo en la ventana llamo su atención, Camus se encontraba en el jardín de afuera y lucia bastante presionado.

— ¡Cierto! ¡El festival! —Haruka recordó que tenía que ayudar y casi se ahoga.

— ¡Oh Nanami! —El encargado de la cocina entró al lugar — ¡Con razón se me hacia raro no verte en el desayuno!

—Hofba (Hola) —Nanami no podía hablar ya que se apresuraba a comer, seguramente Camus estaría dando algún aviso importante sobre el festival.

— ¡Oh por Kami! No vayas a atragantarte, se cuidadosa. —le advertía el encargado.

—Bfo fe preibufhe ( No se preocupe)— exclamo la chica mientras alzaba el pulgar como diciendo "lo tengo bajo control".

En cuanto se zambutió el último pedazo se dirigió rápidamente al área de limpieza para lavar los trastos que había utilizado.

— ¡Niña aras algo que no!, deja yo lo haré por ti, te ves demasiado apresurada —el encargado le mostró una sonrisa y Nanami solo asintió, acto seguido el hombre le tendió un vaso de agua para que se despejara la garganta.

— ¡Gracias! —La chica hizo una reverencia llena de energía — se lo pagaré más tarde —exclamó para salir rápidamente del lugar.

**_/_**

—Bien, ahora tengo que poder llegar rápidamente con Camus-senpai —la compositora corría velozmente, su aspecto a medio arreglar con migajas de seguramente no se sobre su ropa y una calceta abajo la hacían ver espectacularmente ordinaria.

El nerviosismo la invadía, uno a uno recorría los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta del lado este. ¡Bingo! Había logrado dar justo en el lugar del suceso. Se detuvo a unos metros y pudo escuchar algo, en definitiva estaban hablando sobre el festival. Todos los miembros de STARISH estaban ahí incluyendo también a los senpais. Nadie la había notado aún.

Subió su calceta se sacudió las migajas e hizo alguna tontería con su cabello. Ahora… ¿Cómo iba a unirse?, se sentía extraño ser dejada a un lado puesto que ya había trabajado con ellos y los consideraba su equipo. Además de que pensar las cosas era mucho más sencillo que hacerlas.

—…necesito revisar cada área, —el conde hablaba— y que ustedes colaboren, las ideas deben tener argumentos validos y fuertes.

En realidad si ponemos los hechos sobre la mesa, un puñado de hombres realizarían un festival de "amor", bien, no había nada de malo con ello pero ¿Y las chicas? ¿Cómo hacer un festival de amor sin el peso de una opinión "rosada" y femenina? Esta pequeñísima idea mantenía removiendo los pensamientos de Haruka, sabía que podía ayudar.

—…tendremos que contratar a un buen organizador, las cosas no nos saldrán de… —continuaba el conde.

— ¡Yo lo hare!— bueno este era su cuarto intento de tratar de intervenir, las primeras tres veces su voz no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

En automático todos voltearon hacia ella, ¡Bingo! Ahora si la escucharían.

—Yo creo que —la chica continuo bastante decidida— una opin-

—Nanami-san —Ichinose la interrumpió y camino hasta ella— lo lamento pero creo que…

—Nanami —Kuruso habló— nosotros…

—Haruka…

Los miró aturdida. ¿En serio de nuevo? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Al principio solo creyó que eran ideas suyas eso de sentirse desplazada (creía que se lo había inventado), pero los rostros de todos lucían muy "no te necesitamos pero no podemos decírtelo directamente porque sería bastante cruel" o "Estos son nuestros asuntos, no te metas, ya te lo habíamos dicho pero no logras entenderlo". La cabeza de Nanami comenzaba a idear cosas muy malas, se sentía tan rechazada aún por todos.

Lo peor de todo es que solo habían mencionado su nombre y no agregaban nada mas, lo dejaban en tres puntos suspensivos. ¡Vamos, eso no se hace!

—Jeje —la chica mostró una sonrisa, quería llorar pero no podía— (sería demasiado infantil, no seas una llorona) —se auto regaño— (me vería como una chiquilla caprichosa, además no tendría sentido, no hay nada que pueda hacer). Tenía coraje, miedo, se sentía triste y bastante molesta a la vez. ¿Por qué se comportaban así? No le decían nada y ahora la echaban. Además ni siquiera le daban oportunidad de comentar algo —Creo que salgo sobrando.

Todo el mundo en automático la miró asustado. Y todos pensaban que realmente eran unos imbéciles. A excepción de Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru y Ai. Ellos ni siquiera sabían como reaccionar adecuadamente ante la situación.

—Haru-chan… —un susurro salió de los labios de Kotobuki, veía a la chica allí parada pero no podía hacer nada.

Bien… su pecho ahora le dolía. Pero tenía que seguir confiando en que ellos lo harían bien.

— ¡Oh no se preocupen!, ya me retirare, trabajen duro — dijo la chica poniendo sus manos detrás de ella y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa— Tsukimiya-sensei me estaba buscando, y-yo me voy —Bien era una chica después de todo, estaba bien llorar cuando estas triste. Eso decía oba-chan.

¡Al demonio! —eso en la mente de alguien. La chica se sentía mal y se le veía diez mil metros a la redonda.

—Lo sentimos —la alcanzó con sus manos y la abrazo delicadamente. Haruka Nanami estaba sorprendida. —Creíamos que por ser nuestra culpa debíamos solucionar toda la situación nosotros mismos. —al escuchar la voz de Tokiya Ichinose disculpándose sintió un gran peso fuera de ella. —No queríamos que sufrieras a causa de nuestros errores. —El abrazo era tan cálido.

—Haru-chan —La voz del rubio de lentes se hizo presente y Tokiya se aparto un poco ante la mirada del resto del grupo— No queríamos que te sintieras mal —le acaricio el mentón.

— ¡Es cierto, a mi no me hubiera gustado verte agobiada por mi culpa! —Syo-chan le colocaba su sombrero a la chica.

—Perdónanos Nanami —el pelirrojo se asomo por un costado de ella, se veía bastante preocupado —debimos habértelo dicho todo.

—Lady —el playboy coloco una pequeña flor en la mano de la chica mano— acepta mis disculpas.

—Desde un principio estuvo muy mal haberte hecho a un lado, y te hicimos sentir peor al no decirte nada, fuimos bastante egoístas, lo siento. —Masato colocaba su mano en el hombro de Nanami.

—Haruka… — Cecil se puso de rodillas y tomo su mano—…mi princesa, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas —se acercó para besar su mano.

—Te estás excediendo —Ai apareció de la nada y jalo a Cecil hacia atrás apartándolo de la chica para alivio del resto.

Un rubor se apodero de las mejillas de Nanami y todos la miraron extrañados, de repente ella comenzó a reír.

—Yo… ustedes debieron habérmelo dicho, me asuste mucho, yo creí…

—Nanami— Hablo Ittoki— El problema inicio aquel día cuando peleamos entre nosotros dentro del master course, el motivo pues creo que deberíamos olvidarlo por ahora —se rió un poco nervioso con una mano en la cabeza— sucede que cuando el director nos castigo, acordamos que estaría bien no decirte nada para alarmarte. Ultimadamente habías andado de arriba abajo llena de trabajo y creímos que sería bastante conveniente no causarte problemas.

—¡TSK! ¿Que demonios pasa con ustedes? —exclamo Ranmaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Déjense de tonterías— agregó Camus bastante serio y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica— Creí que no vendrías y me abstuve de mencionar tu parte del trabajo, pensé que ibas a holgazanear todo el día.

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la chica ante tal comentario.

—¡Oh Haru-chan! ¡En verdad me diste un susto! —Kotobuki se reía— pero tienes razón bola de desconsiderados, sacándote así nada mas —se acercó hasta abrazarla y de allí miro al resto de kohais — Yo ya no confiaría en ellos tan ciegamente le dijo asegurándose de que todo el mundo escuchara.

— ¡Oiga! —Kuruso de inmediato se sintió ofendido y las risas se hicieron presentes.

**_/_**

Nanami y los senpais se estaban encargando de la organización principal para poder repartir las tareas a los demás. Todos habían aportado información esencial y gracias a ello se designaron los papeles y la lista de cosas que deberían entregar.

Los chicos… bueno ellos estaban sentados a un lado esperando a que terminaran. Algunos platicando y otros en su mundo.

Tokiya miraba detenidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la compositora cuando de repente fue sorprendido.

—Ichi —Ren se acercó hasta él y de inmediato Tokiya desvió la mirada —Sabes, eso que hiciste con la corderita, eres realmente valiente camarada —exclamó el moreno mientras abrazaba a Ichinose por los hombros — sucede que no eras el único que estaba a punto de hacerlo ¿Entiendes?

—Es cierto Tokiya— Cecil se colocó del otro lado del peli azul.

—¿De que hablan? —Respondió nervioso el peli azul.

—Acércate — le indico Ren, en automático Ichinose y Cecil se acercaron— ¿De nuevo tratas de adelantarnos? —agregó el playboy.

—Eso no me gusta para nada—añadió el príncipe de Agnapolis.

—N-no es nada de eso —con una gota resbalando por su cabeza chibi, bueno se sentía realmente incomodo estar entre ambas miradas inquisitorias.

—Eso espero Ichi —sonrío y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como animándolo.

—¡Chicos! — Reiji llamo la atención de todos salvando a Tokiya — ¡Vengan! , hemos terminado.

Les asignaremos las tareas de acuerdo a lo que platicamos en grupo —Los chicos se reunieron en circulo y Haruka entrego una hojas a cada uno, en cada hoja venían especificadas las labores y debían ser cumplidas al pie de la letra para evitar problemas.

Bien, hemos acordado lo siguiente. —Los chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos y Reiji continuó—Nosotros sus adorados senpais, ejemplos a seguir, modelos de lo…

— ¡Cierra el pico y apresúrate! —Ranmaru lo regañaba.

—OK…—una gota resbalaba de su cabeza— Myu-chan se encargara de lo más importante, que es, el lugar de la presentación; hemos acordado ya las medidas y la cantidad de tiras de boletos que se expedirán, sabemos ya cuanta gente podrá asistir.

—Segundo —Camus continuo— Kurosaki se encargara de la segunda cosa más importante, que es, el escenario. Pero no lo hará solo, en este caso Jinguji lo apoyara, ambos tienen que preparar todo el escenario incluyendo conseguirlo, preparar las medidas de seguridad y montarlo por supuesto; el espacio ya quedo acordado de la misma forma.

— ¿Y porque nosotros lo más difícil? —Exclamo el playboy y Ranmaru solo se dio un golpe en la cara— dije que mi hermano puede ayudarnos con la publicidad, adem— se detuvo ya que Camus lo miraba molesto y caminaba hacia él con furia.

—La razón está de sobra —exclamó el conde— por tu culpa y la de ese idiota —señalo a Ranmaru quién solo saludo con una mano—estamos como estamos, si ustedes no se hubieran deformado la cara yo estaría leyendo un buen libro en la antecámara ¿Entiendes?

—OK ok, amenaza recibida pfff —respondió Ren.

Mikaze se encargara de la publicidad —continuo Camus—, se ha planeado la forma en la que se hará la votación para el concurso y la designación del ganador, el se ocupara de todo eso.

Conforme la conversación avanzaba, los chicos de verdad creían que estaba difícil la situación, cuando Saotome dijo que trabajarían como esclavos no mentía.

Así fue como quedó al final la asignación:

Otoya- Iluminación.

Tokiya- Sonido.

Masato- Divulgación Publicitaria.

Jinguji- Escenario.

Natsuki- Vestuario. (¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió? —eso en la mente de Kuruso)

Syo- Banda y Grabación.

Cecil- Invitados especiales. (Saotome había entregado a Quartet Nigth una lista con algunos invitados que el requería obligatoriamente allí, supongo que no será tan difícil y Cecil al no tener muchos contactos en Japón era el perfecto para la tarea)

—Si tienen alguna pregunta o conflicto o error, que no lo dudo —hablo por fin Mikaze mirando al pequeño Kuruso, el cual se ofendió al instante mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados y puntiagudos— cualquiera que sea lo solucionaremos, pero tienen que hablar conmigo.

—Por ultimo… —Reiji se acercó a la pelirroja, se coloco detrás de ella y apoyo sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la chica— Haru-chan estará disponible para cualquier pregunta, ella será la encargada de registrar los avances de cada uno, poner todo en orden y apoyarlos en caso de que lo necesiten. Además ella podrá acompañarlos para familiarizarse más con esta industria y ustedes podrán enseñarle un poco de esas cosas que saben. Apóyenla.

—Por favor —sonrió la chica.

—Pero recuerden— hizo un ademán y de repente abrazo a la pelirroja— Haru-chan esta bajo mi cuidado así que si quieren una cita con ella, tendrán que portarse bien— Reiji guiño un ojo a los chicos.

¡¿LO SABE?!

—¡¿Cita?! —exclamó la chica.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!— gritó con fuerza el senpai.

¿Cuánto sabia Reiji? ¿Por qué cada uno de los chicos se asusto? ¿Por qué Syo se cabreo más? ¿Por qué Camus piensa que Reiji es un idiota? ¿Por qué Ai tiene cara de Poker? ¿Por qué presiento que las cosas saldrán mal?

¡Todos se miraron entre sí, la carrera comenzaría!

_**/**_

**La escena era vista en las pantallas de la oficina principal.**

**_Shinning report #453_**

**_Fase #2 completada, el progreso es el esperado…_**

**…_estaremos entrando a la fase tres en algunas horas…_**

**_Miss Nanami…_**

**_STARISH…_**

**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…_**

**_FIN DEL REPORTE._**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>De la autora:<strong>

Bueno lector s, me ausente mucho tiempo, lo siento. Alguien me dijo por ahí que lo que más odiaba al leer los fic era que no actualizaban rápido. Tiene razón, yo también lo odio, pero les explique que es un poco difícil escribirlo cuando las ideas aún son frescas. Tenía tiempo que ya tenía casi todo completo pero algo no me convencía de este capítulo así que lo edite un buen XD. Lo siento de nuevo pero quiero que les guste lol.

Bueno traigo la tercera temporada de Utapri pisándome los talones (4 de abril), así que quiero apresurarme a publicar los capítulos que pueda antes del estreno, la razón es que no quiero que piensen que me lo ando plagiando de la serie XDD, Ya tengo mi final así que no os preocupéis, espero que aun después de la serie me sigan leyendo XD.

Bien , aaaaamooo su apoyo, de verdad que sus comentarios me han ayudado a seguir, me doy de vueltas tratando de pensar como continuarlo porque me llegan sus reviews y me da cosa no poder apurarme. Como les dije anteriormente ténganme mucha paciencia y aremos las cosas bien. Después de todo este fic lo hago para todas ustedes. (También tratando de poner mi propio final a la serie XD). Sus comentarios me ayudan a ponerle cosas y quitarle, si ustedes me dicen que los personajes encajan a su personalidad yo lo hago mejor. No quiero Out of Character ni esas cosas.

**DEJENME SU OPINION, SU SALUDO, ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARIA?, ¿CÚAL ES SU FANTASIA?.ETC.**

Este cap. fue para Haru-chan, bueno no conocemos mucho de ella porque se enfoca mucho la serie a los chicos y su sensualidad, lo sé, sé que es hermoso, pero me hice una idea de Haruka y espero que el resultado les haya gustado. Después de todo Nanami es una chica, tiene que pensar como una ;)

AHORA SI COMENTASTE EL CAP PASADO TE DEJO AQUÍ MI SALUDABLE RESPUESTA. SI NO… ¡CORRE Y DEJAME TU REVIEW! GRACIAS!

(Después de responder varios reviews de mi otro fic se me prohibió responder los que seguían, ya no salían mis mensajes así que les respondo por aquí)

**#1** **lucia-nami 14**: Gracias por tu coment, yo sabía que Haruka necesitaba su episodio para darnos una probada de lo que es n.n , gracias por esperar siempre a que actualice, espero leerte de nuevo amiga, espero te guste y te mando un saludo

**#2 ****sameht**: Ahí va el otro! Espero te guste n.n

**#3 ****arcangel-agael** : Claro que te pongo algo de CamusxHaru como no lo pondría! Jeje saludos

**#4 ****Tory-H**: Yisus que bonito que sea el primer fic que lees, espero sigas leyéndolo n.n, gracias por tu apoyo camarada, espero leerte pronto, actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible. :D

**#5 ****princesa-neko-chan**: si Haruka no se queda con Tokiya te doy la mitad! XD ntc. Jejeje espero leerte pronto también.

**#6 ****Kanon Koizumi**: Kanon! Me he leído un fic tuyo y me gusto, que genial que estes por aquí. Si… es un lastima que no quede con ninguno pero asljalksj es necesario que aparezcan para que se nos caiga la baba!, Reiji tonto XDD. Sobre Ren y Masa… lo sabia! Se que esos dos son unos rudos entre si :') gracias por el apoyo. Me encanta que te encante, espero me des tu opinión en el próximo!

**#7 ****mariy**: WAAAA eres la primera que me lo dice! Que genial que te encante lo del festival, quería hacer algo bien estilo Saotome pero como en la serie ni las ovas habían hablado del 14 de febrero dije… BINGO! Festival del amor !, espero tu comentario con ansias!

**#8 ****samara**: Lo siento amiga! No podrá quedar así u.u a mi también me parte el corazón HaruxRanmaru no puede ser por ahora.

**#9 AkiraHana**: Gracias! Yo te adoro mas, estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque me queden cono en el anime n.n, me alegro que te guste. No vayas a llorar que no la dejare ;) tu tranqui, más vale tarde que nunca. Jejej tus delirios, un saludo amiga!

**#10 ****Kuroi-tenshi0** ') me harás llorar, gracias por tu tip, me ha servido mucho al final, habrá Harukax con todos XDD espero leerte!

**#11 ****Sweet.14** Lindo tu comentario!, que bueno que te gusto n.n

**#12 ****AkiraSchiffer13** jejejeje que bueno que te gusto n.n, ahí tienes la conti.

**#13 ****sofitkm**: muchas gracias! Saludos!

**#14****Usagi-No-Black**: Claro que lo continuare, estate al pendiente porfavor n.n

**#15 ****Alwaysinthemoon**: Va a estar bueno ;) gracias!

**#16****Chuko Matsuno**: waaa me encanto tu coment! Ya quiero ver que te pareció n.n

**#17 ****la morsita kawaii:** LOLOLOL me dices que tal me quedo XD

**#18 ****Nymeria**: estare esperando nuevas noticias de ti, espero que andes por aquí!

**#19 ****leonela**: jejeje que te dio vergüenza de Haruka? XD jeje estoy tratando de que se parezca lo mas podible n.n

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero saber de ustedes en este cap. Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
